


Puppies in Love

by Graceful_Panda



Series: Puppy love [2]
Category: FIFA (Video Games), Rugby Union RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kendra Cocksedge, Portia Woodman, Ruby Tui, Selica Winiata, There will be a few Black Ferns (briefly), krashlyn - Freeform, o'solo (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Panda/pseuds/Graceful_Panda
Summary: These are one shots that show how Kim and Charlotte are being two idiots with a very peculiar tunnel vision at the beginning of their relationship, sharing moments with their significant other and with their teammates. =)





	1. First meeting between Charlotte and Kim

(Charlotte's POV)

I am lazily walking back to my hotel, leisurely sipping my coffee, when suddenly someone crashes into me making my drink fall all over the front of my white button up burning me a little, I tense up so much I wonder if I look like a violin string, I grit my teeth and I glare to the young girl in front of me whose gaping eyes are on my ruined shirt <<Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!>> I glare at her and she shuts up, I take a deep breath in, calming myself a little, then I growl <<You're lucky this button up isn't the one of the uniform of the team... and that I know how to clean coffee from my shirt>> <<I'm sorry, let me buy you another coffee>> <<In your dreams, kid>> <<I'm not a kid!>> she hastily replies, I raise an eyebrow from the surprise while she blushes and she goes on rambling <<Well, I am still a minor, yeah, but that's not the point!>> <<And what is it, _kid_?>> I mark the name with a smirk and she pouts <<My name's Kim, and the point is: you may clean your shirt but I wasted your coffee and I want to apologize>> <<Listen, you don't have to do anything...>> <<I want to! I ruined your morning coffee!>> "Dang it, she's adorable... Wait, what?" I sigh exasperated and I nod while rubbing my temples <<Fine, but I have to change my shirt>> <<Yeah... sorry 'bout that>> she mumbles looking down, I start walking down the street and she raises her head and she asks me where I'm going <<To the hotel. Follow me, I don't need you to back off from the promise of free coffee>> she easily catches up with my stride and internally I smile.

After I've changed my shirt, we got to the bar of my hotel and we already ordered our coffees and now we are waiting in silence for our orders; once we get them we take a sit by a lone table and I start checking my e-mails and Instagram, I drink half my drink when I notice that Kim is fidgeting nervously on her cup; I sigh and pocketing my phone I say <<I'm Charlotte>> she looks surprised at me and then she smiles shyly <<I'm actually sorry about your button up>> I softly smile and I reply <<It's fine, I was lost in my head, too>> we get up moving ourselves to the hotel lobby <<So, Charlotte, you said you are in a team and I can hear an accent>> I smile amused and I tell her <<Yes, I'm a New Zealander and I play rugby>> <<Really?>> <<Yes, do you play anything? I see you are too well built to be a couch potato>> she happily smiles as she proudly answers <<Yeah, I'm in the US Women Soccer National Team>> She puffs her chest out and I chuckle at the adorable act <<Congrats, playing for their own country is amazing>> <<You're in the National Team too?>> <<Yeah>> <<So, what are you doing in Chicago?>> <<I'm just passing by, I had a friend and now I am going back to the team since we have a match soon>> we smile at each other and I sip my coffee, I notice she is thinking something and I look at her curiously <<So... This Saturday we are playing against Germany in LA, would you like to come see us play?>> I think about it and then I shrug my shoulders answering <<Why not? Our match would be the the day before. When and where?>> immediately she blinds me with the biggest smile I've ever seen and she gives me the info.

When Saturday comes, I wake up in a good mood, strangely enough; I do my morning routine and I go to have breakfast with the team; getting in the room I sit at a table with Selica, Kendra, Ruby and some others and we chat for a long time until I have to go to LA to her game; I excuse myself from my team and, ignoring their smirks and innuendos, I get to the airport sending a text to Kim.

I get to LA safe and sound and with time to spare to explore a little and to reach the stadium, so I take my time to get to my destination.

When I find my seat I notice I'm very close to the US bench and I smile "That little imp..." I see her warming up with her teammates and when she sees me I wave at her, she smiles and I return to my stony self before her teammates notice me.

When the match ends, I smile seeing how happy she is about the win and the goal she scored, I get out of the stadium as I feel constricted and I wait by the entrance of the athletes with my phone in hand, I don't know how much I wait, but I find myself getting abducted by the soccer player, she drags me away in a secluded spot <<Okay, why am I here?>> I ask amused, she blushes and I softly laugh <<Nice game, awesome goal, champ>> <<You saw that?>> <<I saw everything, come on here>> I hug her and she tightens her grip around my torso <<Thank you...>> we step back and she looks down <<By the way... I dragged you here because my team can be a little overwhelming, other then the medias>> <<I get the feeling...>> we stay silent for a second when I break the silence <<Okay, you told me you are a minor, but how much minor?>> <<I'm 17...>> she admits, I sigh relieved as I smile <<I thought it was worse... I'm 24 by the way>> <<Not too bad>> we giggle, but checking the time I say <<I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Text me later when you are at your hotel>> <<Of course, Bye, Charlie>> I look at her surprised and then we laugh before parting ways.

That night, at the airport with the team that got here to get the second plane to get back to NZ, I get a message while waiting to board the plane:

_[Just got back at the hotel, good night Charlie];_

I smile and I hit the button to reply, but Kendra jumps on my back <<Who you sexting with?>> I grunt as I shrug her off my shoulders, then I answer <<None of your business, Hobbit>> <<So you are sexting someone>> Selica butts in, I sigh and I reply <<I'm TEXTING a girl I met here in the states before our game, so fuck off>> <<Ooh, little Smith has a crush!>> I sigh again and I ask <<Selfie for her?>> <<YES!>> they flank me and I lean back while I get a good shot of us, I snap a picture and I send it to her saying:

_[These two will bug me about you, fair warning. I'm going back to NZ in a few. Good night, champ];_

Our flight gets called and I turn off my phone before boarding the plane with the others.


	2. The start of something new (part 1)

(Kim's POV)

Today it's been a lazy day, a light training session was the highlight of it and now I am chilling out in my hotel room before Kelley barges in talking animatedly, with who I suppose is Hope at the other end of the phone, it startles me but almost immediately I zone out used to her flare; I am almost falling asleep when my phone vibrates, I grab it and I barely open my eyes to see who's bugging me, however ,when I read the name, I smile "I did well changing her name, a few days ago"...

**the One**: [Hey, champ, are you busy at the moment?]

**Me**: [No, I'm bored out of my mind and Kelley is now rambling to her gf 'bout why she can't fly but birds do, or whatever. I'm not really listening she can talk about anything and I wouldn't still give a fuck]

**the One:** [Language... Seems interesting... how are practices?]

**Me**: [Tiring, how are things on your part?]

**the One**: [Intense as always. We are preparing for the World Cup and we want to win]

**Me**: [When will we see each other? Instagram doesn't make you justice...]

[and yeah, I might miss you a little bit]

**the One**: [Miss ya too, baby girl, like crazy. I've been moping around, snapping at wroihoiahr]

I look perplexed at the screen when I get another text

**the One**: [Sorry, Hobbit/Kendra took my phone. Knocked her out for a little bit]

[I wasn't moping, btw]

[But I do miss you. Instagram doesn't make you justice either]

I happily smile and I start typing an answer when Kelley jumps on me snatching my phone <<Who ya' texting with, kid?>> she scrolls down my conversation with Charlotte as I try to take it back <<Kelley, please, give it back>> she looks at me disbelieving and reads dramatically <<Oh, how I miss you, kid! My soul longs to be with you for even just a minute!>> I blush and I reply <<That wasn't the text and Fine!>> she calms down as she chuckles and then she says <<You are too easy, kid>> she gives my phone back and sitting down on my bed she asks <<So, who's this "One"? Talk to Mama Kell>> I snort and she pouts <<You may be more of a Daddy, not a Mama; I believe Hope would be a better mother than you, Frat Daddy>> I reply, we laugh together but then I sigh <<To answer your question... She's a woman I met just before the German friendly and we've been texting since then. She is a rugby player and older then me>> she whistles and she says <<Nice, kid. How is she?>> <<She's...amazing; too good to be true>> <<Really?>> she asks curiously <<Yes, I think I crushed hard on her... Quite literally because I bumped into her and her coffee stained her button up, that day>> she laughs and when she calms down she tells me <<Nice job, again. Does anyone else know?>> <<No, you're the only one who knows, so far. So please, don't tell anyone>> <<Not even Alex?>> <<Especially her. Dad and my brother Alex... since they found out about her, they are basically trying to get her in jail or something because I'm "too young to know how to make wise decisions">> she looks at me surprised and she exclaims <<What a stupid thing to do! You seem just a disgusting love sick puppy!>> I shake my head as I sarcastically reply <<Gee, thanks O'Hara>> she smiles <<You're welcome. Now excuse me, but Hope needs me>> I raise an eyebrow looking at her getting out of the room and I sigh, my phone vibrates and looking down at the screen I smile again...

**the One**: [You okay? Did I bore you so much you fell asleep on me?]

**Me**: [No, sorry. Kell jumped on me and demanded answers about you]

**the One**: [... Sorry, was she unbearable?]

**Me**: [No more than usual, I handled her. I trust her to keep it between us]

**the One**: [As long as she doesn't bother you, I'm okay with it]

**Me: **[You're so caring... can I call you?]

**the One**: [Of course]

I smile as I call her, she picks it up immediately and soon I hear her sweet voice <<_"Hello champ"_>> <<Hi, Charlie>> I take a moment and then I ask her <<After my talk with Kelley, I have been thinking something... You won't leave me after I tell you this, right?>> <<_"Of course not, you can tell me anything comes to your mind"_>> <<It's just... I noticed that I am very much into you and I didn't want to tell you over text>> she doesn't answer immediately but I hear breathing so she didn't hung up on me <<Charlotte?>> <<_"I'm here, don't worry. I'm just surprised... because even after our first encounter I have been thinking about you, a lot, but I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything or... just uncomfortable with me"_>> I sigh relieved and she adds <<_"So, I should thank Kelley for this conversation?"_>> I laugh and I answer her <<I can tell her so, don't worry>> <<_"Thank you, champ. Now, serious question: would you go out on a date with me, next time we se each other?">>_ <<Yes! I mean, yes, I would like to go out on a date with you>> <<_"Sweet as!"_>> I hear someone calling her and she says <<_"I have to go, Wonder Woodman is calling and she needs the Black Ferns Society's help for something"_>> I giggle at her dorkyness and I say <<Okay, fine. I'll text you later Charlie>> <<_"Text ya' later, champ"_>> we hang up and I smile bringing my hand to my heart, trying uselessly to steady my beat <<Well, thank you Kelley>> <<You're welcome, Kid!>> I hear from the other side of the door, making me blush "Dang it!".

(Charlotte)

I happily smile, looking down at the phone but then I remember what I was supposed to do at the moment, I place my phone in my pocket and I turn to see Portia discussing with Ruby, I sigh and I am going to walk up to them when I see Selica and Hobbit looking at me with a smirk, I get pale as they walk up to me, they flank me and Selica asks <<So, this mystery girl?>> <<Yeah, nah, I'm not going to talk about her with you...>> <<Sure. Super Smith, what did you talk about?>> I sigh and I answer <<She told me she likes me and I asked her out, happy?>> <<Yes!>> they high five each other as I shake my head <<Finally! We were shipping you so hard>> <<I didn't notice...>> I deadpan glaring at them but only Kendra has the decency to look a little embarrassed <<You were dancing around each other, so sorry if I got a little impatient>> I smile side hugging her and Selica, we walk together towards Portia and Ruby and I say <<Well, apology accepted. But don't meddle into my love life if I don't ask you>> <<Duly noted>> when we get closer to the others, I say loudly <<Yo, Wonder Woodman! Cut it out!>> <<But...>> Portia starts discussing with us too and soon all the team is involved in a fantastic discussion on who's the coolest of us... what an amazing family.


	3. The start of something new (part 2)

(Kim's POV)

The second time we get caught is a month after Kelley's inquisition.

Charlotte calls me after practice and I am sure I am the last in the locker room changing, so I get her on speaker <<_"Hey, champ, how are you?"_>> <<Just finished practice and coach Da Silva killed us out there>> I hear her laughing and I smile drying my body <<And you?>> <<_"I got the shovel talk from, like, half my team. I don't know how but they found out about you and they took a liking for you, too much, should I say"_>> I laugh and I ask <<Should I be sorry? Not my fault I'm adorable>> <<_"Yeah yeah, rub it in..."_>> she mumbles, we talk for a bit more when I hear her yawning <<Go to bed, Charlie. You're obviously tired>> <<_"But I like talking with you..."_>> <<I'm flattered, but now I have to go. Good night, Charlie>> <<_"Good night, champ"_>> she hangs up and I smile, but then I almost have an heart attack when, turning around, I see Tobin looking at me with a smirk, she walks up to me and grabs my shoulders, looking at me in the eyes and she tells me <<I'm proud of you>> I blush as she adds <<You're growing up into a busy lady. Who's this Charlie?>> <<Oh my gosh...>> I groan <<Come on, we have a long ride to the hotel and I want to hear everything about her>> I slump my shoulders and gathering my things I think "Why this?".

* * *

A few months later, we are at the airport waiting for the vans to pick us up, I'm sitting on a bench when I decide to kill some time, I grab my phone and I scroll through my contacts before stopping to Charlotte's one, smiling I text her...

**Me:** [Hey, You busy?]

a few minutes go by before I get an answer...

**the One: **[Just got back from practice, everything okay?]

**Me**: [Yeah, I'm just bored waiting for the buses to pick us up. Ash and Kell's antics are only so entertaining...]

**the One**: [Sorry to hear that, lol...]

[You know, I was thinking about something...]

[We've known each other for some months now and soon I'm having a break from work]

**Me**: [Okay, so?]

**the One**: [I thought I could come wherever you are and spend some time with you...]

[If that's okay with you, obviously]

I smile happily and I text back...

**Me**: [Of course, that's fine by me! I miss you like crazy! You give amazing hugs, so that's a plus]

**the One**: [Then tell me where you are for this camp]

**Me:** [What, why?]

On a second thought, I mentally face palm myself and I ask her...

**Me**: [You are now on a break, aren't ya?]

**the One**: [Yep]

I shake my head and I text her that we are in Cali, after a minute the buses pull over and we pile in, I sit next to Ali just as I feel my phone vibrating, I take it out and I read...

**the One**: [See you tomorrow, champ]

I sigh contentedly relaxing on my seat, Ali chuckles and whispers <<You're whipped>> I blush but then I shrug my shoulders <<Can you keep it secret? Kell and Tobs know about her already, but anyway; please?>> <<Of course, Kim>> she smiles at me and I smile back at her, then she smirks <<As long as you show me this person>> <<No, I can't>> <<Yes you can, and you will>> I scoff and I look over the window.

* * *

The following day, we just got back from practice and in the lobby I see a familiar blonde head, she's reading something on her laptop and I notice she has her phone with so, while I walk to the elevator, I send her a little text to tell her to wait for me in the little garden of the hotel, I turn a little to look behind me and I see her reading it, she smiles and she gets up walking away with her things.

I clean myself in record time and I basically run away to the garden wearing only a t-shirt and shorts, I manage to avoid everyone of the team and finally I run happily to Charlie, who's sitting on a bench, she sees me and she smiles standing up and moving her things to the side, she hugs me and I'm pleased to stay again in her strong arms <<Hello to you too, champ>> I laugh and stepping back I say <<Hi, Charlie>> we sit as she keeps an arm around my shoulders letting me stay cuddled in her side <<I missed you>> <<Missed you too. How are things?>> <<Better now>> I look at her and we both chuckle <<I didn't know you were that cheesy>> <<Well, you brought that out of me>> <<I'm flattered, Kimmie>> we sit in silence when I ask her <<What were you doing with the laptop?>> she takes it and she shows me the screen, articles about rugby and whatever are all over it and she tells me <<I'm looking at various articles to testify why rugby is the most amazing sport ever... Okay, no. Don't look at me like that>> I keep my straight face for a second before I laugh and she cracks a smile <<Just kidding. I'm catching up on rugby news that I couldn't follow while practicing and having matches and rah rah rah... Boring things. How was today?>> <<Coach killed us again, it seems she enjoys it very much; but anyway, it was rewarding>> <<I bet>> I see something behind her and I look back to Charlotte <<I think we should go somewhere else...>> <<Why?>> she asks confused <<Ali is trying to pry informations out of me about you, and she is very stubborn...>> she laughs and says <<Kim, we are not public because you're the minor and we aren't officially dating; and we are doing a poor job keeping it from our teammates>> in an afterthought she adds <<By the way, I promised you a date, so tell me when you are ready>> she smiles and I do too <<So if my team knows, you wouldn't be mad>> <<Of course not, but I prefer it if they don't out us. We could be in serious troubles if the public knows before you're 18>> I sigh and I cuddle again in her side <<I like you>> <<I didn't notice...>> I slap her abdomen while she laughs <<I like you too, champ>> I smile and I almost let myself fall asleep on her when a voice makes me freeze <<You are so sweet, I think I'm getting diabetes...>> opening my eyes I see Ashlyn and Ali in front of us, I sigh and Charlotte chuckles <<Hello there, I'm Charlotte>> <<Ali, and this is my girlfriend Ashlyn>> <<Please, Ali be merciful>> <<Nah, that's fine, Kim>> I tighten my grip on her as the couple gets closer <<Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I asked you what are your intentions with our rookie?>> Charlotte nods at Ali and answers <<I want to not rush anything, to go as slow as we can because of her age. I like Kim a lot, but I don't want to cause problems to her career>> <<But yours is expandable?>> she shrugs her shoulders as she easily replies <<I mean, if she gets rich and famous, I won't mind losing my teams>> I smile and I look at her adoringly <<As long as you are sure of what you are doing. Don't hurt her, or we hurt you>> <<Got it>> they smile at us and then they walk away hand in hand, when we are alone she says <<I thought it would be worse>> <<But it didn't, so thank whoever is up there>> we smile at each other and then she kisses my forehead <<Dinner tomorrow?>> <<Deal>>.


	4. The start of something new (part 3)

(Charlotte's POV)

I glance nervously at the hour and I fidget with the blue button up I chose to wear for the date, pairing it with a pair of dark jeans, I let my hair down for tonight and... natural make up is the best make up, right? Please, don't let me be horrible for her! Oh gosh, I'm so damn nervous... Dammit, you kid! Why did you have to be so damn irresistible?

Anyway, I'm waiting outside the hotel, she gets out and I feel my heart speeding, she is wearing a nice flowy white shirt and jeans that do her justice, it may be casual but she is to me the most beautiful person on hearth; when she reaches me I take her hand kissing the back of it <<Tonight, your beauty is especially bright, you're blinding me>> she blushes and mumbles <<Dang it, Kelley's pick up lines won't work>> I laugh and as we start walking I tell her <<Well, you should thank Kendra for that compliment. She might be a pain in the ass, but she's actually a softie>> <<You're a softie too, dumb ass>> <<That I'm sure I am, while with you>> she smiles shyly at my admission then she asks me <<Where are you taking me?>> <<While coming to the hotel, I caught sight of an inspiring restaurant, nothing too fancy>> <<Did you plan something else after dinner?>> I shake my head and I tell her <<Not exactly, you have a curfew and I don't want you too tired for tomorrow. Tonight I'll just wine and dine you... minus the wine for obvious reasons>> she stands on her toes and she swiftly kisses my cheek me making me let a goofy smile out.

(Kelley's POV)

We follow them to a restaurant and we get a table ourselves, hiding from them <<Does Alex know about this?>> <<I don't know. She doesn't seem to know about them>> <<These disguises are ridiculous by the way>> <<They are on point! Shut up, Ali>> <<Why did I have to be here, in the first place? I didn't want to be in this scheme, I could be doing something better right now!>> <<Well, Ash's here, so I highly doubt that and don't call her a thing, that's rude>> I reply while the gals glare at me <<Kell, I don't think this was a good idea, aren't we invading their privacy?>> <<Tobs, don't be the moralist right now. You jumped into this without a second thought!>> <<I know, but... look at their smiles, they seem so genuinely into this, I don't want to cause them so much discomfort>> I turn a little and through the fake glasses I look at them, they are talking with so much complicity, they seem two stupid puppies in love <<Well, let's ignore them, then. Since we are here, let's have dinner>> the other three glare at me and suddenly I ask <<Tobs, why isn't Alex here? Won't she ask you where you were?>> Tobin sighs and while she picks on her glass she answers <<Actually, she is at dinner with her family, so I doubt she will know about this>> she looks at the two idiots in love and says <<She wouldn't like it>> <<Thank you, miss obvious...>> the waiter comes to us and we smile giving our orders.

We watch them sporadically and I must admit they are too cute for their own good, all smiles and little laughs, their eyes shine under the artificial light showing everyone how happy they are in this moment; when we call the waiter to give us our check, he answers <<Your check has been already covered>> we look at him dumbfounded however Ash, being the one less confused out of all of us, asks <<From whom?>> <<From the couple over there>> he points behind him and I blush seeing the smile and little wave Charlotte gives us before she stands up and follows Kim outside <<Oh, fudge...>> I mumble.

When we get back at the hotel, we see a very unhappy looking Kim, I freeze when she walks over to us <<Good night everyone! It was a nice dinner>> I try to escape, but Kim blocks my way <<Why were you spying on us?!>> <<I... We...>> our teammates quickly disperse leaving me alone in front of the very angry girl <<I sure hope that next time you won't be so nosy. I trusted you and this is what I get! At least Charlotte wasn't mad! What would Hope say if she knew about this?>> I start to stutter and then I eventually blurt out <<I'm sorry!>> <<You better be, tomorrow I'll kick your ass at practice>>.

(Kim's POV)

I let her go after the lecture and then I feel an arm wrapping around my waist and Charlotte's body on my back <<That was fun>> <<Have you seen Kelley's face? That was priceless!>> we laugh and she kisses my cheek <<You could be an actor in your free time>> I smile turning around as I hug her back <<Thanks; tonight was amazing, thank you for dinner>> <<No problem. But next time I'll take you somewhere more private, I loved Kelley's face, but they did dampen the mood. How does that sound?>> <<It sounds fantastic>> she smiles at me and she goes to say something else when we feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, I let her take it and when she reads the message she sighs <<Damn, my break is cut short>> she looks at me with sad puppy eyes and she explains further <<Someone thought that we could do some PR back in New Zealand, going through schools and whatnot and I have to be back tomorrow to make it. I'm sorry>> I smile as I cup her face and I tell her <<You don't have to be sad, at least we got our first date>> we both smile like idiots and then I go on <<I understand, who are you going with?>> <<I read Portia and some others, it won't be the full team>> I nod and I leave a small kiss on the corner of her lips <<Go, I imagine you have to book a night flight and all>> <<Thank whoever's up there to have made you an athlete so you can understand>> we chuckle and she hugs me again rocking us a little <<I'll text you when I get to the plane and back home, so you don't have to worry. We have to plan another date, still>> I nod and then I let her go, she walks away and I sigh with a little sad smile, I hear my phone chirping and when I look at it I read at the text Tobin sent me and I almost crash into the elevator to go back to my room before Alex does and change into something less suspicious.

I change in a pair of basketball shorts and a simple tee, hiding the nice clothes at the bottom of the bag, I manage to grab a book and I throw myself on my bed before Alex walks in our room, she smiles at me and she asks me <<Hey, Kim, What are you doin'?>> I look quickly at the book and I tell her <<Just reading this before bed time. How was dinner?>> <<It was very good, we talked and laughed a lot; Although, for a moment, I think I saw you walking with someone>> I keep my cool, still looking at the book I reply <<Yeah, I was out with a friend of mine, we caught up at dinner, but she had to go early>> <<Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it>> <<Very, thank you>> she changes in her pj and then she throws herself on her bed <<Well, I'm going to sleep... Tobin can get a good morning kiss tomorrow>> she mumbles the last part, she covers herself and then she tells me <<Good night, keep reading if you want>> she turns off her lamp and I close the book moving it on the nightstand <<No, I was done anyway; Good night, Al>> I turn off my other lamp and I get comfortable under my covers, already thinking of a Black Fern of my knowledge and it makes me smile while I slip into a nice sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(Kim’s POV)

We are chilling in my hotel room during a day off of our victory tour, she’s on my bed on her laptop while I’m at the desk finishing some exercises, when suddenly I call her. «Charlie?» «Yes, sweetheart?» I smile and I ask «Do your teammates ask about me? Like, mines do since they have found out about my love interest» I turn around and I look at her as she moves the device aside, she stirs a little and then she looks at me grinning a little «Yes, and they are so annoying while at it; you are too cute for your own good» I giggle while she continues «Kendra loves to tease me, Ruby and Selica are a little kinder while Portia is my go-to person when I need some advice, she isn’t as annoying as the others, but I love them anyway» she stands up and she walks up to me «Why, wanna meet them?» «It’s only fair; my teammates have seen you and got to know you and viceversa; I would like to know your teammates/friends too» she gets behind me and she grabs my shoulders starting to massage the tense muscles «Alright, if you want I can FaceTime them and we can talk with them, I believe we are in similar timezones at the moment» I lean back and I look up at her while she looks down on me «I should finish my homework first» «You should, but you need to take breaks once in a while during your studies, so when you get back at it you have a fresher mind» I grab her hands and I bring her down in a weird hug, smiling I mumble «You are a smart devil, we are lucky I have only Maths left» she chuckles and I tell her «Set it up, I’ll just finish this exercise then I’ll finally meet your friends» she steps back leaving a kiss on my forehead and she walks back on the bed, I get back to Maths and while I finish it I listen to her talking with her friends «Hi, guys» _«Heya, Charmender_!» I snort as the blonde sighs «That’s a new one… Hello Hobbit, Ruby, hi Portia» «_What’s up?»_ «Not much, I’m here with Kim and she would like to meet you» I close my books and I walk closer as I hear «_Really? Then where is she?_» I plop next to Charlie and I smile at the trio «I was finishing some homework. Hello guys, It’s nice to meet you» the blonde one grins and she goes to say something but the curly, black haired woman covers her mouth and she says «_Hi Kim, I’m Portia, this blonde is Kendra_» the third kiwi smiles and says «_And I’m Ruby_» Kendra glares at Portia and the Amazon glares back «_You promised to be good, today. And remember that your saliva doesn’t gross me out_» she lets the blonde go and she wipes her hand on her hoodie, Kendra ignores it and she smiles at me «_It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kim, finally we can give a face to Charmender’s mysterious girl_» I giggle at Charlie’s growl and Ruby says «_You are cute, we hear lots of things about you, mostly good_» I glance at Charlie and I see in her eyes that she wants to kill them, while she blushes «Mostly good, eh?» «Nothing bad, don’t worry» «_Yeah, she mostly moans about not being with you, however when she isn’t whining she just tells us how amazing you are_» Charlotte blushes harder and I laugh with her teammates «You and Kelley could be great friends» I mumble, my girlfriend groans and she says «Oh dear, together they would conquer the world» I laugh and I look at Charlie and I remind her «You would love them anyway» she smiles and she says «Alright, let’s not give them a show, and you still have homework to do» I turn to look back to the screen and I say «Bye guys, it was nice meeting you, I hope we can meet soon to share embarrassing stories about this one» Charlie groans as her friends laugh «_We like you, you are a good one. Don’t let this idiot scare you in anyway. As I said, she is just an idiot_» «Wow, I really feel the love» Charlie grumbles, I smile and I kiss her cheek «Bye guys, I really have to start on my English assignment before it all gets too much, I hope we can see each other soon» «_Likewise, Kim, we will let you be now. See ya soon idiot, and you too girly_» Kendra tells us, the other two wave at us and then the screen gets back to the home screen, I sit up and I look at Charlie who is smiling «Thank you» «It’s no problem, ask and it will be probably given» I chuckle and I ask «A real kiss?» she shakes her head «Nope, I want to savour that moment once you are 18» after a beat she looks confused and she asks me «Do you really have an English assignment? I thought you only had Maths to finish» I smile blushing and I tell her «I actually wanted to cuddle with you, I’ve finished all of my homework» she makes a bigger smile and she moves aside the laptop on the nightstand, lying down, then she opens her arms, I jump excitedly on her and we laugh «… I never say no to cuddles» she admits, I look up at her and I say «You are just a big teddy bear, my big teddy bear» she chuckles and I feel the vibrations in her chest, I smile, relaxing in her embrace and then I say «If I fall asleep, wake me up for dinner» «As you wish, princess» I sigh relieved and soon enough I fall asleep.

(Charlotte’s P. O. V)

She falls asleep and after a few second she starts snoring a little “Gosh, this is adorable… and blackmail material” I get my phone and I manage to take a picture of us, then I start going through Instagram; after a while I hear someone knocking on her door, I almost jump but I refrain myself because of Kim, I clear my throat and I manage to say «Come in» Alex walks in and she smiles «I am just getting my charger» I nod and I close my eyes, after a few I hear her clearing her throat, I open them again and I am startled by how close her face is close to mine «Hurt her and I’ll hunt your ass to the end of the world like my life depends on it…» she stares me down and after a few seconds she stands back straight and she smiles «Until then, I believe that you are almost as sickengly cute as Ash and Ali» I smile and she walks out, I sigh and I tense up when Kim tighten her grip on me and she mumbles «Sleep» I relax and I nod «Whatever you want, Princess».

I suddenly wake up when I hear knocking on the door «Hey, lovebirds! Stop screwing and come down to dinner!» I recognize the voice and I get up slowly without jostling Kim too much, I growl while she continues to knock, obnoxiously may I add, I reach the door and I throw it open glaring down to Emily, she jumps back yelping and I tell her «Back off» I hear laughing and I sharply turn my head to glare at Ashlyn, Tobin and Kelley, they shut up and they are lucky that Ali comes out of her room, she looks at us and she sighs «Children...» she grabs Ashlyn and Tobin by the scruff and drags them to the elevator «Emily, Kelley, come before it's too late. Charlotte, just... Wake Kim up and come downstairs» I grumble insults at the guys (not Ali, of course) and I get back in the room, I yawn and I sit next to Kim, I gently shake her and when she stirs I tell her «Come on, it's dinnertime... and we are late» she sits up so suddenly I am lucky she doesn't headbutt me «Charlie! I told you to...» «I know, now, calm down and just... Let's go» she looks at me and after a while she smiles «Kell?» «Mostly Sonnett» she giggles and she kisses my cheek, she stands up and she helps me, we walk together, hand in hand, to the elevator and once we reach the dining room I immediately find Emily and Kelley and I glare at them, the blonde has the decency to squirm in her seat, while the brunette smirks, Kim squeezes my hand and says «Cut it out, I want to enjoy dinner with everyone» I sigh and I nod «Fine, but I'll have Kendra help me get my payback» «Whatever, but I am not part of that» I smile and I get our plates before we take a seat with her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been a while...  
So, this isn't actually finished, I'll add new chapters/one shots in the future, I just need to find the time, until then, I wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy new year =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I am an idiot to not have checked one of the folders in my computer because I found this and it was meant to be in the last chapter, but since I don't want to edit it, this will be a short chapter (like, really short) set a little bit before the Victory Tour;  
Happy New Year, everyone! =)

(Kim)

<<So, Kim. You told us that Alex and your father didn't took well the news of your relationship, but how bad?>> Ashlyn asks us, I sigh as I snuggle in Charlie's side and I answer <<Let's just say that bad is an euphemism...>> my girlfriend squeezes me and says <<Come on, tell them. I'm not bothered anymore by that>> <<You sure?>> she nods, so I sit a little straighter and I recall that day to the girls <<We were on a break from both our sports, and I asked her to come to my place, since the time before that, I went to Wellington for her>> <<Then to Australia, it was a nice winter break>> she says making me smile <<Yeah, you officially asked me to be your girlfriend... anyway, I told her there was my father, but she told me that wasn't a problem. When she came over, he wasn't there, so we spent the day in my pool relaxing. But when he came back, he was with Alex and so we started to ease them into knowing of our relationship, but my brother started to attack Charlotte when we told me of our attraction. He started to call her names and my father didn't accepted the fact that I am not that straight and already with a woman>> <<Yeah, that was a pretty rough night>> Alex, Ali and Christen looks at us sadly when Kelley asks, surprising us with her soft tones <<What did they call you, Charlotte?>> Charlie takes a deep breath in and says <<They called me a pedophile, a disgrace for my family, a bad influence for Kim and so on. That wasn't fun and this is a paraphrase>> <<My gosh, that's horrible!>> Ashlyn and Tobin exclaim <<But what Kim told them, or better yet, screamed was the highlight of my day>> I blush heavily under the sudden scrutiny of my teammates <<Let's say that I never yelled at them so much in my life and they might have had some nightmares. Nobody can hurt her that way and remain unscathed afterwards>> Charlie kisses my temple and I smile <<At least your team is more accepting of us>> <<Well, you still aren't in the clear, we will always defend Kim and we will kill you if you hurt her>> Ali states <<Yeah, and we appreciate that you won't even kiss her until she is 18>> Tobin adds, we laugh and then I ask <<Are you actually that serious about that? Please, tell me no>> I try my puppy dog eyes but she doesn't even look at me <<Don't. I want to prove to Kendra and Selica that I'll resist until your birthday>> I scoff and I grumble a thank you while the others laugh, Charlotte kisses the side of my head and murmurs in my ear <<Come on, it will be worth the wait... I hope>> I smile as I slap her arm. We spend a little more time with them, and after a while I am tired, so I close my eyes while they talk more with each other and slowly but surely I fall asleep on Charlie.


End file.
